


House in the woods

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fawnlock, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Please can you write a FawnLock AU where the reader has just brought a isolated house in the woods and comes across Fawnlock?





	

The house is not big, but it is certainly not as small as your flat back in London. Just a couple of weeks ago you had decided that London had become too suffocating for you, and you had started looking for someplace else to live. After weeks of looking at what felt like thousands of ads for flats and houses, you had finally found the perfect one. It was more like a cabin really. Just one floor, made entirely of logs latched together, and unpainted. Inside there is a small kitchen (two people in there would be a tight fit), a bathroom, living room, and a bedroom.

The lady selling it to you explained that the nearest neighbours were about a 20 minute walk away, so you wouldn’t be troubled with too much noise. Well, from humans at least. The last people that lived there had complained about animal noises from the woods. When they had gone to check it out, they had found nothing except from a few broken branches. After a while they had finally gotten fed up and left. The lady, Mrs. Baker, had told you that she was tired of people just renting it for a week or so for holidays and had decided to just sell it so she wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.

A week has gone by and you have heard no loud animal noises. There is of course the normal stuff that is to be expected: birds chirping, bushes rustling when some small animal sneaked trough, etc. But you have not heard anything out of the ordinary, so have kind of stopped listening for it. So when you hear it another week later it shocks you enough for you to drop your coffee cup. You curse and the stop, hearing it again. It kind of sounds like…. someone walking around and hitting branches?

You decide to investigate and take your shoes and coat on. You take your broom with you, just in case you will need to defend yourself. You open the door just a little bit, making a crack just big enough to peek out of at first. You see nothing, so you open the door more. Still nothing. Now you open the door fully, and stand there, looking out in the forest.

 “Hello?” you say, cursing yourself the second the words leave your mouth. That’s the good start of a horror movie right there. A bush to your left rustles. You spin around to face it, with the broom raised and ready to strike if necessary. At first couple of horns pop into view from the top of the bush, then something comes out of the bush. It has a build like that of human, but it is clearly not. First of all it’s the horns. They could perhaps be fake, but the rest of the creature leaves no doubt about that they are very real. He, (what you _think_ is a he; it’s just males that have horns right?), has fur all over from what you can see in the dark. He has no clothes except from what looks like an old towel of some sort thrown around his waist.

You have completely forgotten your broom, letting it fall down on the grass. You just stand there, dumfounded with your arms hanging down, and gaping slightly. The man or creature slowly creeps closer, he seems curious. When he comes so close that you can almost touch him he stops, seeming unsure, like it might be unsafe to advance any further. You reach out your left arm and he flinches like he wants to run away before he realises it’s just your arm. He takes your arm, holding it just above the wrist, starting to inspect it, even sniffing it. In turn you look at him even closer.

You realise he is tall, at least 6 feet. He does have fur all over as you first thought, there is some patches in his face that has a thinner layer of fur that the rest of him though. There also seems to be more at his chest and around his lower half. Even his feet have fur on them. They seem like human feet to you, but you guess they can tolerate more cold and the soles are probably hard as leather. You reach forward with your free arm to touch him, but he flinches away from you, letting your arm fall.

He doesn’t go far away however, still staying within reach. You don’t know if he speaks, so you touch your own face first and then reach out towards him. He seems to understand then and comes forward again. When you touch him, he tenses for a second, like he wants to bolt away right that second. But he forces himself to relax and stays still, letting you explore him in turn. You stroke his chin, letting your curiosity roam free in your head. The fur is indeed thinner in his face, but you guess that makes some kind of sense. Protection against cold is not that much needed there as elsewhere. You let your hands slide down to his shoulders. They feel very much like normal human shoulders, except for the fur.

You slide them up again, thinking of touching his horns, but suddenly it seems he had had enough of you and he rips his head away, before sprinting away into the forest. You just stand there on your porch, staring at the spot where he ran. You don’t know how long you stand there, but it’s long enough that when you finally shake yourself out of it, you notice your feet and hands are cold. You pick up your broom and go inside, putting it back in place after closing the door behind yourself. You dump down on the couch with your hands in your lap. You stare at them, not really thinking anything for a while. That had been without a doubt, the weirdest thing you have ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
